


Look At Those Gams

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony discovers one of Steve's kinks and enjoys using it to turn him on----Kinktober Prompt 11 - Stockings
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Look At Those Gams

People that lived the kind of life that the Avengers did rarely did so without developing a few quirks along the way. Natasha always kept her nails filed and in perfect order no matter what. Bruce didn’t like it when green food touched any other on his plate. Tony couldn’t stand people handing him things. When Steve started rewatching old clips of his tour around the country selling war bonds after he first received the serum, that’s all Tony though it was, just another quirk. At least that’s what he though at first.

Tony figured that to be thrust forward into the future the way Steve has would leave some marks. It wasn’t surprising that he would want to revisit memories from his life before. It might not have been Steve’s favorite time, Tony remembered him saying how he hated feeling like a performing monkey, but it was some of the only footage and Tony figured that beggars couldn’t be choosers. Tony was quickly corrected about his assumptions one day when he walked into their bedroom to find Steve already there.

Steve being in their bedroom wasn’t a big deal in and of itself. It was what he was doing that threw Tony for a loop. Steve was currently sitting at his drawing desk but there was no sketch pad to be seen. Instead a laptop was set up playing one of the shows, looping a section of the chorus line of women dancing, while Steve jerked off under the desk,

Tony froze in the doorway taking in what he was seeing. It wasn’t like he thought Steve never got himself off on his own. He knew that the soldier could be just as horny and kinky as anyone else. He’d even had up close and personal experience with just how kinky Steve could get. Tony also wasn’t one to judge about what got someone else off, he was just surprised that his boyfriend hadn’t trusted him with this desire that he had.

The sound of the door closing behind Tony snapped Steve’s attention away from the laptop and over to where Tony was standing. Steve seemed to freeze in place, his hand still wrapped around his erect cock, as he tried to work out how to respond to Tony’s unexpected appearance.

“I can’t exactly say this isn’t what it looks like,” Steve said, trying for levity to break the awkwardness he could feel blanketing the room. “I can explain however.”

Tony shrugged and walked over to where Steve was sitting. “I can’t say that I wouldn’t like an explanation,” Tony admitted. “You don’t owe me one though. You are entitled to your own privacy.”

Steve let go of his cock as he instinctively reached out to Tony to reassure him that he could always ask Steve anything before pulling away at the last moment to keep from smearing the precum on his hand all over Tony.

“You can always ask me anything Tony,” Steve said as he quickly wiped off his hand with the towel that he had conveniently set aside for clean up. “There is nothing that I wouldn’t give or tell you if it was in my power to do so. I just, I never really knew how to bring it up so I just didn’t. It’s not really even a big deal or anything. It’s just a thing.”

The more Steve talked the more his shoulders came up as though expecting his boyfriend to be unhappy with what he was explaining. Making sure that Tony was happy was a big deal to Steve and he didn’t like the thought that this might drive a wedge between them. Tony, recognizing the spiral that Steve was falling into after so much time together, wasn’t about to stand by and let his boyfriend kick himself down over something so inconsequential.

“Steve,” Tony said quickly, grabbing Steve by the shoulders to make sure that he had his full attention. “It’s fine Steve. This really is no big deal. I just wanted you to know that you didn’t have to explain yourself for also liking women and still getting off to them. You don’t have to hide it. Just so long as you’re not out there cheating on me I don’t mind. I don’t get to say what does and doesn’t get your rocks off.”

Steve blinked a few times trying to keep up with the flood of words coming from Tony’s mouth and match them up with the conversation that he had thought that they were having. It was very clear to the soldier that they were on two separate pages and he needed to get them back on the same one before the conversation could continue.

“I would never cheat on you Tony but that’s not it,” Steve explained. “Well, not exactly. I do like women as well but they weren’t what I was looking at...”

The way Steve trailed off and the blush that had taken over his cheeks told Tony that there was something interesting to be found out. That and Steve’s insistence that he would never cheat on Tony. That was something that had never been in question for the genius. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that if Steve ever decided that he wanted to be with someone else he would end things with Tony first and would even do so as kindly as he possibly could. With that in mind Tony could turn his full attention to figuring out what exactly it was that Steve was getting off to if it wasn’t the women and see if it was something that he could do for the soldier. There was no question that Tony greatly enjoyed pleasing his lovers.

“Well if it wasn’t the women that were doing it for you, and by the way why not because those are some good looking ladies right there if I do say so myself, then what exactly was it that was getting your motor running?” Tony pestered trying to figure out the mystery.

Steve’s blush got even brighter and his eyes flickered back to the computer screen before coming back to settle on Tony. He swallowed hard and blushed even harder as he put his thoughts together. “It wasn’t the women exactly. It’s their stockings,” Steve admitted. “I like the way that the stockings make their legs look.”

That wasn’t the answer that Tony had been expecting and his own eyes went to the open laptop and focused in on the legs of the women that were covered in sheer stockings. He could see how under the lights their legs would nearly shimmer as they danced and kicked their way across the stage. He had never given much thought to that before and he couldn’t say that he would be much more interested in stockings now than he had been but he could definitely see the appeal.

“Huh, never really gave them much of a thought,” Tony said before turning back to Steve. “It’s no big deal if that’s your thing Steve. There are much weirder things to get off to. I’m not going to judge you for it. You know that right Steve?”

Steve smiled as the tension went out of his shoulders. “I know that. Really, I do. It’s just not something I’ve shared very much with others, that’s all. It’s just strange sharing something like this with someone else instead of just keeping it secret and private.”

Tony smiled and leaned in to place a kiss on Steve’s cheek. “Well I’m glad that you shared it with me. I’ve got to get changed for the dinner with the investors or Pepper’s going to come up after me and I don’t think you want that right now,” Tony chuckled at the flaming blush on Steve’s face. He may absolutely love and support his partner but he wasn’t above teasing him though. “I’ll let you get back to watching those stockings of yours. Just make sure you’ve got at least one round left in you for when I get back.”

After a laugh and promise from Steve to do just that, Tony quickly changed and headed out for the dinner. All through the meal Tony’s mind kept turning over the new information that he had learned about his boyfriend. He loved and appreciated the trust Steve had in him to share something so personal. It gave Tony ideas about what he could do to show his appreciation and he had Happy make an impromptu stop on the way home.

When Tony walked back into the bedroom Steve was no longer seated at his desk but was instead laying in bed with a book. Tony let his eyes roam over his boyfriend’s form. It didn’t matter what Steve was doing or how he was dressed, Tony would always find him to be the most handsome man that he had ever met. Leaning against the doorway to pose himself in a more appealing manner, Tony got Steve’s attention.

“Hey there soldier,” Tony said, body heating under Steve’s gaze as it flashed to him at Tony’s greeting. “Did you save some of that super soldier energy for me or did you spend it all on those ladies’ lovely stocking-clad legs earlier?”

Steve was quick to set his book aside and reach out his hand in invitation for Tony to join him in the bed. “I’ve always got energy for you sweetheart. Don’t you ever worry about that,” Steve promised. Tony wasted no time in taking that invitation and climbing up into Steve’s lap. Their lips came together in a long and steamy kiss that seemed to drag on forever. Arousal built slowly but surely as the two rubbed against one another. It didn’t take long after that for clothes to start coming off. When Steve got Tony out of his pants however the soldier came to a complete halt.

“Oh Tony. Sweetheart,” Steve breathed out as he ran his large palms over the deep red stockings that adorned Tony’s legs after his stop on the way home. “You didn’t have to do this. I’d be just fine if nothing about what we do in the bedroom ever changed. Just so long as I have you then I am the luckiest man alive.”

Tony leaned down and placed a chaste peck on Steve’s lips. “I know that. I really do,” assured Tony. “You make sure that is never in doubt and I can’t begin to tell you how much I appreciate that. I got these to wear for you because I wanted to. I want to make you feel as good as you always make me feel. I want you to know that I love every part of you and that will never change.”

Steve could feel his heart pounding in his chest with all of the love that he felt for the man in his arms. One hand squeezed down on a stocking-clad thigh while the other cupped the back of Tony’s neck and yanked him in for a deep and dirty kiss. Tony moaned eagerly into the kiss and gave back just as good as he got. Flipping them over on the bed so that Tony was laid out ready to be ravished beneath him, Steve picked up the two stocking-clad thighs and wrapped them around his waist. He was going to give Tony the ride of his life and show him just how much his heartfelt gesture meant to him.

Grinding down, Steve rutted his rock hard cock against Tony’s drawing constant moans and pleas for more from the genius. Tony tightened his legs around Steve’s waist trying to draw the soldier closer to increase the pressure on his cock and to let the silky material of the stockings slide against Steve’s skin.

Together the two of them created a most delightful feedback loop that sent them both soaring into a shared pleasure that neither would trade for anything in the world. As much time as Steve spent feeling up the stockings that clung to Tony’s well muscled legs he also made sure that he was giving equal time to making sure that Tony’s pleasure wasn’t forgotten. He took one hand off the stocking rubbing up against his side and used it to wrap around their cocks and jerked them off in time together.

“Should, should fucking buy another pair of stockings and have you use those to jerk us off. Bet you’d really like that. Like the feeling of the silk wrapped right around your cock, getting all slick with your cum,” Tony groaned, planning out a future night of pleasure for them both.

Just imagining what Tony was saying had Steve groaning himself as he splashed across Tony’s stomach, finishing embarrassingly fast at just the thought of what was being suggested. Seeing Steve getting off above him, coming apart at the seams from something so relatively simple was one of the hottest sights that the genius could imagine.

Even in the midst of his own orgasm Steve didn’t slow down stroking the pair of cocks and with a twist of his wrist pushed Tony into spending himself over Steve’s hand and his own stomach, increasing the mess. Gradually the stroking slowed down at the touch became too over sensitive to stand.

Wiping his sticky hand on the sheets to clean it off, Steve rolled to his side and curled up right against Tony. They could clean up later. Right now was time to cuddle and bask in each others’ presence. Rubbing their legs together Steve took the chance to enjoy the feeling of the stockings for as long as he could. Maybe Tony should walk in on him more often if this is what came of it. If he had known that it would be this good he would have asked Tony for this a long time ago. At least now he knew and they could add playing with stockings to their list of favorite bedroom activities.


End file.
